For example, JP-A-2012-251802 discloses a sensor module that aligns and houses a module including a three-axis gyro sensor for detecting angular velocities of three axes that cross one another. The sensor module is excellent in that the sensor module can easily and accurately position the module while enabling a reduction in size.